


The pain in my heart

by GoSora



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Love, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: This is the story of the messy life of the sisters Sora, Emily and AC, who have to deal with their sisters torture hobby. Fixing six guys locked in the basement, keeping them safe, but what happens when the eldest of the three get pregnant?





	The pain in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian/gifts).



> So this is a oneshot. I started it years ago and finally translated it from Danish and finished it, so excuse my bad english, I'm still learning. 
> 
> This was inspired by the Chained up and Voodoo doll mv's and well, I own my OC girls and the plot, but that is it.

Today was the day this nightmare ended. There was no turning back. I looked at my sisters, the patient Emily and the brilliant AC, they ware to young, hell she had been to young when this had started and so had the guys. But it would finally end tonight. There was no other options left. 

She had looked at her self in her mirror that morning and placed a hand protective over her belly, right where she knew her weeks old baby would be. 

“I'm doing this for you. For you, your father and your two aunts and five uncles,” she whispers as she take a final look before walking out of the bathroom and into her own room where Leo is sleeping on her bed. She sit down next to him and gently her fingers run through his hair. 

He looked so peaceful as he slept, laying on his stomach face turned in her direction. The upper back was exposed and his scares was showing a few of the hundreds of scares that covered his whole body. 

She knew them all, had stitched and bandaged them all up over the nearly 15 years they had known each other. Thinking back she shivers lightly. 

He had been 5 years old when she had meet the first boy, Hyu Shin... he was covered in small cuts, bruises and burns when she had bumped into him near the always locked basement. He had been polite and kind and they had spoke a while.

She had been so young and had told her teacher about him the next day, not knowing the consequences of her actions before it was to late. The police was at her house when she got home and had searched it all, but not the garden. In the back of the garden, under the apple tree was a shallow grave that she had found the next day, revealing his face she was shocked and heartbroken. She had covered him up better and had found some flowers to plant around him. And that was the last time she had spoken to anyone about what happened in the house if horror. 

It had all been her two elder sisters handy work. They ware the once who had brought the guys into the house, and with no parents they had the house to them self. 

Sora had been 10 when she had meet Leo and most of the guys for the first time. Her elder sisters wanted to share their sick hobby with their baby sister and had proudly shown their handy work to her, before they had lefter her alone with the boys. 

She had been horrified when she had seen the five boys chained up in a line form the eldest to the youngest only dressed in worn ill fitting pants. Wounds covering their torsos, both front and back. She had run upstairs, completely distressed and gotten the first aid kit. 

She then approached them, reaching out to the eldest. He tried to get away from her touch and she stopped. 

“Pleas, I only want to help you, I'm Sora,” she had said as she had looked at him. He had looked back, searching her eyes for any sign of a lie before he had nodded at her. 

“I'm N, the next person over is Leo, then we have Ken, Ravi and Hongbin,” he said introducing the boys. All of them but Leo had looked up at her when their names was called, each sending her as much of a smile as they could. 

Seeing no reaction from Leo she took the few steps over to him and looked up at him, trying to catch his eyes as he look straight through her, stepping even closer to him he takes a step back, but that is as fare as his restrains will allow him to move. Her small hand reached op and cupped his cheek and he looked straight into her eyes. The eyes had been dead at first but as she looked deeper into them his shoulders went down like his shields. He had stepped back to his original spot, closing the gab between them. 

A bond had been forged that day, a bond that would last a lifetime, a bond based on the bravery and heart of a 10 year old girl. 

She had then bandaged them up for the first time that day. That was the start. She had already started to take self defence classes after the incident when she was 5, but as she did that she started to dance and run, and most importantly she started to study hard. She set her self one goal, to become a doctor so she could protect them all. The day she had meet the guys was the day she had found out the ages of them all; N and Leo was 13, Ken was 11 and both Ravi and Hongbin was 10 like herself. 

Studding by her self she found a doctor she could write to and get advise from. That and books was what she spend most of her wake hours on, earning new techniques.

Her sister Emily was introduced to the boys when she was 10 as well, the year after Sora and took it better. Like her sister she made a connection to one of the boys, Ravi. He seemed to like her kind and warm personality. An extra boy, Hyuk arrived the year after and completed the set of boys the eldest sisters wanted to collect.

AC was puled into the mess out of necessity. That day the cellar had been a blood bath, and while Emily let out a small scream Sora was already starting to work on the wounds 

“Get AC and the case for blood transfusion, we need that for them to survive,” she had said and her sister had done what she was told. When AC had arrived she was given one job, to talk to Hyuk and the older boy was greatful for this. Both of them helped the other calm down a bit. 

Sora and Emily both worked hard to stoop the bleeding, Sora stitching and Emily finishing up and taking care of the smaller wounds. After that was done the 3 simple meal beds was arranged with space around them before the guys was placed around the beds. AC and Emily was placed on the first beds and before she did anything Sora explained what was gonna happen as she placed the first line in AC. 

As the girls all had a neutral blood type, they would have to donate blood to the boys. AC was so small that she was only gonna be hooked up to Hyuk, while Emily would be helping both Ravi and Ken. As Sora made 3 lines for her self Leo took her hand and tried to stop her. 

“Don't hurt your self for us, we are dead meat anyway,” he had said, but she had pushed him back and had linked them, transferring blood to him.   
“You are all family, so I'm gonna do what I have to do to keep you all safe,” she said as she had connected both N and Hongbin to herself as well. 

“Now, in an half hour release your self and then give me a few more minutes... I don't care if I get pale, just do it!” her words ware harsh and no one, not even Leo could go against her in this moment. 

The sisters had slowly started to move around after the half hour had passed and Leo was resting on his elbows, looking at Sora, extremely concerned by how pale she had gotten and decided to do what she had told him not to. He ripped the needle out of his arm and then got the other guys as well. 

It was pure luck that the older sisters had left that day, right after they had done this, cause Leo had ignored the pain he was in and had carried Sora to her bed, where he had rested next to her, to make sure she was getting better. He had been feeding her and making her drink more water and just keeping her safe till she was back on her feet again. 

The older sisters had from this point on only been home to torture the guys four times a year. This gave the family of nine time to live a fairly normal life. All of the girls helped teach the guys basic school stuff, and as time passed they all stated to work as a family. Sora and N was the mom's. Healing and making sure budgets was made. Leo was the ultimate dad, helping where needed, fixing stuff, cooking and playing the piano when he could. Ravi was making music, and got to sell it online, using a made up name to keep his identity hidden. Ken was drawing everything and anything. Emily was the cook and seamstress of the family, she even started to make prom dresses for people and earn quite a lot for the family that way, while AC was working on her computer, learning how to hack. She got into her older sisters mails and started to gather any and everything they could use against them later on. Hyuk took the legal route, and stared to study to become a lawyer. 

As this was happening the sisters came back on visits and did horrible things to the guys. They burned all of their backs this one time. Burns covering them from their ankles to their necks. Sora had to work so hard on them there that she moved them all to the living room and slept there as well, spending all her hours at home with them. 

And because of his emotions and the fact that he was a teenage boy Leo never let Sora work on his butt. So she had to instruct N how to do it. It had taken them weeks to be able to sit probably again and at the next visit from the sisters Sora had told them to at least lay of that part of the body. For once they had listened, but they had also broken Hongbin's thing that time...

With no real painkillers to speak of Sora had looked to Leo and he had hit his brother so hard that the young man was knocked out. She then had the time to set his leg again and plaster what she could, making a small cast, to keep the break from moving to much. He had then been placed in her bed where he had stayed for the next 3 months till the sisters had returned and burned his back again since they couldn't do much else. 

Sora had been 16 when she had started to date a guy and everything seemed fine till she started to cover up in the summer, hiding bruises and cuts from her family. 

Leo talked with N about it and after the sisters next visit it got worse. It all became real when she didn't return from his place a week before her birthday in November. She had told them she would be home at 4 and by 5 Leo had gathered the family. AC had the guys address and have it to Emily. She would take the guys with her out to search, while AC and N was to stay home in case she was just a bit late. That and if they found her someone would call N, who would order pizza for everyone. 

Everyone had been dressed in a ton of layers by Emily before they took of and walked all the way to the boyfriends house. 

At the house Sora had refused sex again and this time the guy had become so angry that he had ripped her clothes to pieces and had locked her into his sheet in the back of his garden. It was freezing and she was to cold to even move when she heard some commotion outside. If it was him again she was sure she could do nothing to stop him. The door was kicked in and standing in a hooded jacket with wild shoulder length black hair and searching eyes was Leo. She relaxed and reached out for him, her shirt a mess and her pants completely gone. 

He ran to her and as he did he dropped his jacket and the shirt under it, and wrapped her in the shirt. 

“You are safe now,” he whispered to her as he slowly picked her up. Getting her to stand was his first priority and then he looked at her, really looked at her to see what the idiot had done. Cuts and bruises was everywhere and he quickly closed the shirt around her, hugging her close to warm her up. 

“Did he do what I think he did?” he had to ask, had to know if the other man had taken advantage of her weaken state and had done the one thing that could make Leo kill him. She shook her head into his chest as she felt his warmth slowly spreading 

How could this be so easy with Leo. He had always been the only one who could calm her down with simply being in the room. Always. And yet she had looked for affections away from him, her safe place, because she always blamed her self for what was happening to the guys... She didn't feel like she deserved his love, yet here she was, in his arms again. Feeling safe again... 

He looked at her again and was wondering what went through her head as she had her eyes closed and her face snuggled up against his chest. Did she knew how much he loved her? Did she knew how much he wished he could be there for her, help her and not just cause her worry. Did she know that he was fairly sure she loved him to? But that he wouldn't do anything about it, not for now anyway. He would just love her and keep her safe... 

He then let her go and turned around, kneeling down in front of her and she got on his back, wrapping her legs around him before he placed his jacket over her. 

“Hold on for a bit, I have something I need to do,” he said, voice low and serious as he walked outside. Carrying her was easy and he walked up to her ex before he gave him a kick in the nuts and a fist to the face. 

“Talk about this and as much as walk close to Sora or her sisters and I'll kill you,” his words was colder than ice as they left his lips and the other man nodded, completely scared of the five men that had threaded him already. 

They had walked home and once there Leo had brought Sora to her room for her to change, not affected by walking with her for the long trip. 

After that the rest had just accepted them as a couple even if they never really spoke about their feelings. 

Sora had always been one to document the details of the damage inflicted by her sisters and with a digital camera she had been able to do so since she was 12. She had notes as well, all hidden under her bed, but as time had progressed she had learned Korean and started to write it in Hangul, in case her sisters found it. That and she hid it in her closet that she had locked while they ware home and had AC making electronic copies of everything, and had everything rigged so if they didn't log in on the mail every day the evidence gathered would send to the police, just in case their sisters ever killed any or everyone of them. 

The older sisters also got into a habit of making a “Masterpiece” meaning one of the guts would have some sort of pattern on his skin, made with small scars created by knife, piercings burns or fish hooks. It was terrible and excruciating for who was the victim that time. Usually Leo, Ravi or Hyuk would try and make the sisters chose one of them, since they had a higher tolerance of pain, but sometimes the sisters chose on of the 3 weaker boys and the younger sisters hated that a much as the guys. 

As time passed Sora developed anxiety and got a panic attack every few months. Leo was always there to help her and after getting yelled at by Sora the rest of the family left him to handle her as she spiralled out of control. 

She would become a complete mess ass all her fears came to the surface. For a young girl she had to much on her shoulders, she was the leader of a family, studying to become a doctor, taking self defence classes and had the guys she needed to help... she had to be so strong, but in Leo's arms she crumbled and cried, almost unable to breath. She was shaking, unable to control her body as she did this. 

She was 21 when it happened, it had been less than two months back. This panic attack had been worse than her past once and Leo had locked her door and had locked all means of communications into her closet so she wouldn't do anything stupid. 

She had been rambling with tears running down her cheeks and he had done what he had always done, held her tight. But something had changed that day. Was it her, was it him or was it both? She had looked up at him, so terrified of loosing him and her family. And he had seen this and had placed his forehead against hers. Had she leaned up, had he leaned down or had they just both felt the need to be closer? 

Next thing she knew he is kissing her and she is kissing him back. His hands burn on her skin and hers are finding their way around his neck as the kiss is deepening. Breaking the kiss just to breath he slowly leads her to her bed and as their minds black out their bodies take over, reacting to the others touch. Melting and merging together as their souls sings in perfect harmony. The years of loving each other was released and without having to say anything they knew that nothing would ever be the same again. After she rested in his arms, cuddled up on his chest as he played with her hair, whispering sweet words of love to her. She lad looked up at him and had kissed him a few more times before falling asleep, her head resting on his bare chest. 

That had been the day that had changed everything. They had become a real couple, even if they acted the same around the others. But when they knew they ware alone he had kissed her and she had hugged him. That day had also changed something else... She had gotten pregnant... She was both exited and scared. She was carrying his child, but he was still a captive in her basement, a torture victim. 

And that was why today was gonna be the last day of torture. She had gathered everyone in the basement. The older sisters would arrive in a few hours so they needed the plan to be in place before they could do anything. 

“We have to get you guys out, and today is the day. I'll take my sisters down one by one, so if you could occupy one down here then I'll take care of the other one in the kitchen and come down to kick her ass after,” Sora suggest as she has the attention of everyone and Leo get up and look down into her eyes, trying to read her mind. 

“Why now? What happened?” the plan was reckless and she had shoot down plans like this in the past for being to risky. 

“I'm just sick and tired of them hurting you all... I just can't anymore,” she rested her head on his chest looking down to try and control her hormones. She needed to stay calm for their sake. Taking a deep breath she looked up again. 

“I can handle them, trust me!” she said and looked around. No one dared to speak as they waited for Leo's orders. As the head of the family Leo and Sora had always been the once to make the big decisions. 

“Alright, but we gotta have a few security measures in place. The camera and audio in the kitchen works, right? And the once here are on as well, right?” Leo looked over at AC and she nodded. She had installed cameras in most rooms by now, to document what happened to the guys. The cameras was hidden and she had filmed the past 2 years of torture. Sora had been going through the footage and it had been terrible. But it was evidence, like the photo's of the wounds was. 

“AC and Emily, you stay in AC's room, door locked and phone ready. Keep an eye on the kitchen. Sora, you are staying in the kitchen. You go to check on us after the torture and then you have to tell them that this isn't their best work. That will make one come back and then you can take care of the other one,” Leo said, ignoring the others and hugging Sora. Something was up and he had no clue what it was but he wanted to be there for her no matter what. 

Emily when up and made some food, while AC helped Sora prepare the first aid kits they would use on the guys later, before the ambulances would arrive. Everyone ate together before the sisters arrived and the youngest girls went upstairs and waited. Sora was alone in the kitchen, able to hear the screams from the basement, and able to know who screamed when... Ravi was today's masterpiece... 6 hours flew by in a blur and her sisters entered the kitchen, covered in small blood stains. 

Sora hurried down to the boys, hanging from their chokers they looked bad, but not as bad as she had seen them before. She went over and checked on Ravi. He was gonna be fine for a few minutes. Leo was the one with the leas amount of new wounds... 

“I'm so sorry, but you ware the one who made the plan my love,” she whispered before giving him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and nodded as she went back up stairs. 

“Why did you go light on Leo?” she asked as soon as she arrived in the kitchen and the sisters look up from their meal. 

“That wasn't my intend, but it is something I can fix,” the eldest said and ran back down stairs, a bounce in her step, that nearly made Sora barf. 

“And as for you, this is the last time you have hurt them. I won't let you torture them anymore!” Sora said and looked at her sister with determination. Her sister slowly got up and took a knife from the knife block. 

“So baby sister is standing up for the dead meat? Took you how long? 11 years?” her sister said and Sora nearly let out a growl in frustration. The sister attacked first and Sora only defended herself as she got the knife away from her sister. The other girl grabbed a small pocket knife and managed to place it in Soras shoulder before attacking with the largest kitchen knife they had. 

It was caught on film so clearly, but Sora had no idea how that knife had ended up in her sisters chest... she was on her knees with her sister in her arms, begging her not to remove the knife. But the idiot removed it and Sora watched as her sister died, bleeding out in her arms, before she got up and went down stairs. 

The pocket knife was still in her shoulder and she was covered in her sisters blood as she entered the basement. Leo looked up and then pulled his chains apart. The parts fell to the floor as he took a huge left swing at the woman in front of him. He knocked her out like that and rushed over to Sora who fell to her knees. She was in shook as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her to one of the beds. He then looked up as Emily and AC arrived, looking shocked as well as they freed the other guys. AC had the police in her earpiece, telling them that one was dead. 

“Is your sister dead?” Ravi asked and Emily nodded. The guy hugged her, despite being pierced all over his chest and back. She hugged him back, before she released him and started to take out the metal, one piercing at a time. AC was working on N first as she always did and Hongbin was sitting in front of Sora and getting treated as the police and ambulances arrived. 

AC went up and showed them around, before the first doctor arrived in the basement. He recognized Sora as soon as he saw her. 

“What are you doing here Sora?” he asked as he looked around as the guys was sitting around the two girls. N had walked over to Sora while Hyuk was with Emily as AC was getting evidence with a police officer, showing him what had happened from the security feat. 

“I'm living here and fixing up people as you can see! We need 3 ambulances, AC is going with N and Hyuk, Emily is taking Ravi and Ken, and I'm with Hongbin and this man,” placing a hand on Leo's shoulder and he just wraps his arms around her waist. 

“I'll go get the morphine,” the doctor said and Sora threw a sock at him and he turned around. 

“NO OPIOIDS! No way, no how! They did not survive this to get hooked on morphine or any other painkiller! Mild once only!” she yelled and the doctor looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Who put you in charge kid?” he look at her, challenging her and she look up at him before she turn to Leo and place her lips by his ear. 

“I'm pregnant, you need to know before I burst it out to that doc,” she whispered and as she got up he got up behind her, staying like her shadow, an arm wrapping around her and keeping her close, no way in hell he was gonna let her go!

“I'm in charge cause I have been doing this since I was 10, I'm in charge because they are my family and I have saved their life's more times that I care to think about. And I'm in charge, because despite being pregnant I risked the safety of our child to free the babies dad,” AC had just come down when Sora had started to speak and as the last sentence was spoken the room feel silent. Only breaths and the sound of a single piercing falling from Emily's hand was heard for a few seconds. Leo's grip tightened as the doctor just starred at her. 

“You have been doing this since you ware 10 and you are pregnant? How the fuck did that happen?” he asked and everyone looked at Sora. 

“My sisters have been at this since I was 5... There is a guy under the apple trees in the back of the garden... and the baby thing, you are a doctor, do I have to tell you how babies are made?” mocking him a police man informed his team to look in the garden. 

“But why, why did you get knocked up?” the doctor persisted and she looked up at Leo before she looked back at the doctor. 

“Why do people get pregnant? We slept together or rather made love, what kinda answer did you expect? Rape?” she was hurt then she felt a set of hands on her shoulders as the others started to gather around her and Leo. 

“Do your job and get the ambulances. Sora is our main doctor and her sisters are our nurses. So get!” N spoke up as he looked at the doctor and a police man clapped at this while the doctor went upstairs. 

Another young police officer came down stairs. 

“The evidence gathered will help your case for self defence! And in the case against your sisters,” he said as the girls finished up bandaging up the guys before all of them stared to work at Ravi. 

“Are you really pregnant?” Emily asked and looked at her sister. 

“I am, and that is why I knew it has to be done today, if we had waited 3 more months then I would have been over 4 months along and I would have a harder time at hiding it,” Sora answered and looked up at Leo who was still standing behind her as she worked on the piercings. 

“But when is someone gonna comment on the knife in your shoulder?” the young officer asks. 

“Leaving in the blade till we arrive at the hospital to make sure she does not suffer blood lose like our dead sister upstairs. You did see her right?” AC answered without looking up from removing piercings. 

The young man nodded as the ambulances arrived. An older doctor arrived in the basement and he walks over to Sora and they talk for a few minutes with Leo staying with them, before everyone is brought into the ambulances and the doctor stays with Sora. As soon as the arrive at the hospital Sora get checked out, the knife is removed and her pregnancy is confirmed while a few nurses help Emily and AC with the last of Ravi's piercings. Leo had never left Soras side, not even when the doctors told him to and after a while they just accepted it. He didn't allow anyone to work on him before she was taken care of and she had been giving him looks all the time, to make sure he was fine. He wasn't bleeding much, but she had seen his right hand a knew something was up... Luckily he was left handed and could eat with chopsticks, but that was after years of her sisters messing with his hand. 

She stayed with him as he got scanned and checked out, helping the doctors identifying what had happened and resetting a few bones in his hand. The doctors, her co workers was impressed by how fast she was and the fact he did it without painkillers and without saying anything. He just looked at her and smiled as she worked. 

In the meantime Emily had been in charge of the other guys and had overlooked everything that had been going on. Making sure the right drugs was given and that the wounds was cleaned like Sora would do it. 

The old doctor was impressed by the young girls. All 3 of them acted professional and like they ware in complete control of the situation. Emily then sat down next to Ravi, who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead for the first time. 

“Hey, you know you could have said something,” she says and he just kisses her, making her smile. 

“Words are not needed, we all know our leaders Leo and Sora ware together and that you, Ravi had a thing for Emily. Just like Hyuk wanna spend the rest of his time with AC,” N said and making the two young almost couples blush. Leo and Sora joined the rest as a police man came in. Taking statements and gathering the old clothes from them all as evidence as well as pictures taken that day. As everything settled down they all looked at Sora and Leo. 

“So, is the baby fine?” AC asked and Leo, who had his arm around Sora smiled. 

“You are all gonna be aunts and uncles in around 7 months time,” he said, proud before Sora rested her head against his chest. 

 

The next few months was pure healing and court dates. Sora was lucky, the video and audio was prove that she had planed to help the guys escape, but never intended to kill anyone. She was never really tried, but her sister was. Everything was made public and as the eldest sister got life in prison the rest of the family got some money and a new place to live. They all continued with their studies and when time came they all left for the hospital together. 

Eun Mi Jung was born into a strange family of uncles, who weren't really related and aunts who had saved their life. 

AC and Hyuk both ended up teaching at a university, with N, who got the drama line, Hyuk taught law and AC helped in the tech department.

Emily and Ravi worked side by side to launch him as a musician and he got his break in Korea with a few hits as an artist and many more as composer and lyricist. Ken went with them as a personal artist and singing buddy. 

As for the young family, Taek started to compose more on the piano and became fairly successful as a part of the small duet group he created with Sora. They stayed together and over the years their family grew. Another daughter was born and a set of twins, one boy and one girl was added a year later. Sora still had hours in the ER, because she loved to help people and Leo loved her for it, loved that she cared so much for humanity. 

They all lived happy lives and was in constant contact or staying over at each others houses even as adults and that is how they lived their life. 

The end.


End file.
